Je panserai tes plaies
by malia-chan
Summary: Après la guerre, une organisation internationale de sorcier est crée, celle-ci, dans le but de symboliser l'espoir et le courage, met en place un tournoi, auquel peut participer chaque école de sorcellerie du monde entier, et où sera choisi deux champions pour la représenter. Bien sûr, il faut deux champions pour Poudlard. HPDM. EWE.


**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je fais mon entrée sur le fandom HP avec cette fanfiction que j'espère vous apprécierez autant que je le suis amusé à l'inventer :) Merci d'avoir cliqué dessus ! **

**Disclaimer :  Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette histoire.**

**Warning ! SLASH !**

Je penserai tes plaies.

_Prologue._

Le manoir était silencieux. Marchant sans but dans la grande demeure, le jeune homme à l'allure fantomatique s'arrêta devant l'une des fenêtres. Un instant, il observa le soleil d'Aout qui finissait de disparaitre derrière la cime des arbres.

Après cette journée chaude et lumineuse, la nuit reprenait ses droits, la lumière disparaissait enfin pour laisser place aux ténèbres.

Dans sa main gauche serrait en un poing, une lettre chiffonnée. On pouvait y lire ; "École de sorcellerie Poudlard" d'une écriture fine et élégante.  
>Le visage impassible, le garçon suivit les derniers rayons de lumière disparaitre, le laissant enfin dans le noir. Les ténèbres…<br>Lui qui pensait si complaire quand il était plus jeune, il si était finalement embourbé et aucun rayon de soleil ne pourrait à présent le faire revivre. A présent, son monde n'était que ténèbres et lui, il n'était qu'à présent qu'un fantôme qui passait ses journées à déambuler dans le manoir de façon mélancolique.  
>Son monde n'avait plus la grandeur et l'opulence qu'il avait.<br>Sa vie ne lui laissait plus le même gout dans la bouche qu'avant. Il était à présent aigre et amère...  
>Avec la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait enfin être libre. Que tout le poids de ses actes ne serait qu'un lointain mauvais rêve. Mais il en était là. Et chaque jour, chaque nuit, à chaque minute, sa conscience lui rappelait à quel point il était mauvais.<br>De plus, lors de sa chute, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait entraîné la famille Malfoy, les enfonçant encore plus dans les ténèbres qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa famille était brisé, les morceaux éparpillé et irréparable.  
>Son père... Non, c'était trop douloureux de penser à son père maintenant. Sa mère... Hé bien, ce n'était pas mieux.<br>Sa fortune ? Presque plus rien. Hormis sa grande demeure remplis de mauvais souvenirs.  
>Lui, ce qui l'avait sauvé. C'était en grande partie son jeune âge.<p>

Mais les erreurs de jeunesse sont celles qui sont les plus graves. Ce sont elles, comme marquées au fer rouge sur votre _peau_, qui vous suivrons jusqu'à votre mort.

Mais est-ce réellement sa faute à lui ?

C'était ce qu'il avait dit. _Lui_. Mais lui-même, il n'y croyait pas.  
>Non, ne pas penser à <em>lui<em>.  
><em>Lui<em>, le Sauveur, le Grand, celui-qui-les-avaient-tous-sauvés.  
><em>Lui,<em> qui l'avait encore sauvé. Encore une fois.  
>Mais ne pourrait il pas un jour le laisser en paix ? Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il vienne plaidoyer pour sa cause à son procès ? Il pensait peut être qu'il lui devait quelque chose ? Que sa fierté l'avait obligé à faire ça pour que sa conscience soit tranquille ? Quel sentiment Griffondorien. C'était à vomir. Ne l'avait il déjà pas assez fait souffrir ? <em>Il<em> avait piétiné sa fierté de nombreuse fois, et _il_ avait fallu qu'il recommence. Et qu'es qu'il lui restait au final ? Plus rien, sauf son pathétique avenir.

_Il _aurait mieux fait de le laisser l'accuser, au final, il aurait peut être eu ce qu'il méritait, il serait peut être avec ceux qui lui restent, ou peut être mieux, il serait mort dans les flammes, loin de tous ces soucis, si il ne l'avait pas sauvé.

Juste des remords, encore et encore.  
>Il détourna les yeux de l'obscurité et repris sa marche sans aucun bruit dans le manoir.<p>

Tout était silencieux.

**~0~**

- Joyeux anniversaire mon vieux ! hurla un Ron plus qu'éméché.  
>- Merci, ça doit au moins faire la centième fois aujourd'hui, mais merci.<br>- Allons fait pas cette tête ! C'est pas tout les jours que le grand Harry Potter, le grand sauveur de toute l'humanité, fleuron des sorciers et sorcières, a 18 ans ! lança Fred, dans un aussi piteux état que son frère.  
>Ils étaient au terrier, assis autour de la table de la cuisine, et finissaient de fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry autour de quelques bonnes bières-aux-beurres, et peut être aussi avec du whisky-pur-feu. Ils n'étaient qu'entre « mec » comme avait bien dit Charlie, au début de la soirée.<p>

Les filles et les parents étaient allés se coucher –Arthur était partis à contre cœur, et avait grommelé que ce n'était plus de son âge-, fatigués, quelques heures avant.

Le brun avait passé le meilleure anniversaire de sa vie et de loin. S'imaginait-il que l'année d'avant, son avenir serait aussi joyeux qu'à présent ? Voldemort semblait un bien loin souvenir, alors qu'il n'était plus là que depuis quelques mois. Après sa victoire, il avait décidé d'aller vivre chez les Weasley qui l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert – pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas encore vivre au Squard Grimmaurd, il l'avait laissé à Kréatur-..

Il fuyait les journalistes et le ministère qui semblait vouloir le voir à chaque instant. Chez les Weasley, il était tranquille et pouvait faire le point sur sa vie en toute quiétude. Même si il semblait joyeux et enfin libéré de ce poids sur ses épaules, il se sentait à présent sans objectif. Qu'allait-il faire de sa vie à présent ?

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur la lettre de Poudlard, posée un peu plus loin sur la table. Tendant la main, il l'attrapa pour la lire une énième fois.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1__er__ septembre. En vu des circonstances présentes et des évènements récents et faisant parti des élèves majeurs ayant manqués ou ratés leur année précédente, nous vous invitons à reprendre votre scolarité pour votre 7__ième__ et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Si vous ne souhaitez pas reprendre vos études, merci de nous prévenir et en nous disant pourquoi en renvoyant cette lettre._

_Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 ¾ à onze heures précises._

_Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

_Mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur H. Slugorn, directeur-adjoint_.

Ils avaient décidés d'y retourner. Plus pour les souvenirs que leur apportait Poudlard que pour leur avenir professionnel –du moins pour Harry et Ron-. Il était décidément trop tôt pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire plus tard, pensa Harry.

Sur la table, Ron ronfla bruyamment. Il quitta la lettre des yeux et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui

Ron avait un bras entouré autour du cou de Charlie, endormit lui aussi. Les jumeaux eux, étaient adossés au dossier de leur chaise et ronflaient de concert la bouche ouverte. Percy, ayant abandonné le concours de boisson depuis longtemps, dormait sur le canapé miteux en ce tenant le ventre. Le ronflement provenant du sol lui indiqua que Bill n'avait pas put tenir sur sa chaise.- Et ça se disait homme marié, pensa Harry avec amusement.-

Harry, les yeux un peu endormit, regarda avec amusement Ron bavant sur la table.

Son regard tomba sur le trou béant à la place de l'oreille de George. Puis de l'énorme cicatrice qui déformait le cou de Fred. Sans les voir, il devinait les cicatrices sur le visage de Bill, dormant par terre. De lui, et ses cicatrices sur son torse.

La guerre les avaient tous changé. Ils avaient vu la mort, et la peur. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

Mais la guerre était terminée. Et à présent, ils désiraient tous redevenir des enfants. Gouter à la joie et à la vie après ces terribles épreuves. _Ils voulaient revivre._

Après toutes ses années, la vie leur souriait.

Posant la tête sur la table. Harry s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain, il aurait le torticolis. Mais il s'en fichait. A ce moment, la vie lui souriait.

**... Oui je sais, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de faire mourir Fred. Mais c'est juste un caprice de ma part, je pense pas qu'il apparaîtra beaucoup dans la fanfiction. **

**Le prologue ne donne pas vraiment un avant goût de se qu'il va vraiment se passer ensuite dans la fanfiction. Mais je voulais poser l'état d'esprit de nos deux protagoniste avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.**

**Je m'escuse pour la forte probabilité de présence de fautes d'orthographes, vu que je n'ai actuellement pas de Béta.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. :) A bientôt !**


End file.
